


Movies and Bonding

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Attraction, Bonding, Insomnia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Movies and Bonding

Bucky came to the common floor of the Avengers Tower. He had again been woken up by a series of nasty nightmares. He didn't want to worry Steve, so he went down to the common floor.

As he got off on the floor, he could see the light in the kitchen and living room. So someone else was awake. Bucky could see the movie that was paused. he went towards the kitchen and saw who was awake.

It was Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

Bucky had heard from Steve that Clint also had a sleeping problem. He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice.

Clint said, "Hey, couldn't sleep?"

Bucky nodded.

Clint said, "Want some hot chocolate?"

Bucky said, "Why not."

Clint handed him a mug and said, "Come watch a movie with me."

Bucky followed Clint and sat besides him on the couch.

Clint said, "We are watching 'Die Hard'.

Bucky nodded. They both started watching the movie. Eventually they both dozed off. They were woken up by JARVIS the next morning. Bucky was amused when Clint blushed when he realized he was snuggled in Bucky's chest.

They both kept on doing this when they couldn't sleep. They bonded over movies.

Bucky had developed a crush. But he'll tell Clint when Bucky feels that he is stable enough to be in a relationship.

Right now he has fun, watching Clint blush every time they woke up.

Clint always admired Bucky Barnes.

But now he is in love with him.

Bonding over movies gave Clint an insight into the man who is the world's most dangerous assassin. 

Every time he falls asleep on Bucky, he never gets nightmares.

But he always blushes after waking up. 

Bucky is a gorgeous man.

And the way he smirks tells Clint he sees him blush every time.


End file.
